What's a girl to do?
by seanjay13
Summary: What if Sean and Emma never dated.What if he was Darcy's boyfriend and then he dumps her. Sean then wants Emma and only her. But Sean has a problem and Darcy is one of Emma's bestfriends. Semma !
1. Don't want to hear it

**Okay so, Degrassi a bit turned on Emma and Sean never went out…yet…or maybe. But he's dating Darcy.**

"Sean?"

Sean laughed harder gulping down his beer and ran away from Spinner bumping into some people

"Sean!"

Sean took another sip and turns as Darcy waves a hand in front of his face

"Sean!" she yells for the third time, he breaths

"What?" he snaps "I'm trying to have fun" he taunts

"Are you trying to piss me off Sean?" Darcy put hands on hips "Well mission complete" she tapped her toes

"Kay…" drifts Sean watching other people around the ravine having fun

"Sean…" pouts Darcy and lightly kissed Sean on the lips, she put her hand in hers with pouty eyes "Can't we go to my house or something?" she smiles "I'll make it worth it"

"We went last week…can't we ever do what I want?" Sean angers

"Hey Cameron!" laughs Jay also drunk and arm over Manny as he kissed her and turns back to Sean "Another party at Aarons"

Sean gave Darcy a look who just stood her place like a brat

"Whatever, I'm going" he leaves

She gasps and stomps her foot "SEANNY!"

"You're girl friends calling you smart one" taunts some one with Manny who was getting up with Jay and Spinner

Sean looks to Emma and smirks "Good insult, I'll write it down"

"If you know you're letters" she taunts back and looks to Darcy who has tears

Darcy wraps arms around his neck "Sean please can't we just talk"

"That's all you want to do" Sean confirms

Spinner and Jay laugh a bit and Manny rolls eyes to Emma

"What a bad relationship, talking…she's crazy" Emma said in sarcasm, what did you expect when you date someone? Silence?

"See? Everyone gets it but you" Darcy storms off away from everyone

"Good job" Sean told Emma

"You had it coming" she shrugs innocently and gets into Jay's car with the rest.


	2. Girls will be girls

Darcy blew into another Kleenex "he just doesn't understand, I try to give him everything"

"We know" Manny confirms

"He's just a jerk" Paige rubbed her back which made Darcy cry more

"He's my jerk" Darcy had tears streaming

Emma flipped a page over in her magazine as she laid on the couch

"Who cares…" Emma drifts, the two girls give her a crazy look

"What do you mean?" Darcy asks

"Well obviously Sean is a jerk right?" Emma asks "So maybe he just isn't good enough" she shrugs

"Emma" snaps Paige "Were helping not hurting"

"she right" mumbles Manny

"I know, lets call Ash and we can all go to the beach" Paige says and Darcy nods.

-----(the beach)

The girls laid on towels in front of the sea and on the sand tanning.

"Guys are total idiots, you can't depend on any" Ashley said

"But I want him to want me" Darcy says "What do I have to do?"

Manny and Emma share a look

"Make him jealous" shrugs Paige "It works on Spinner"

"You haven't been seen with Spinner for 3 days" admits Manny

"Cause I'm so giving him the cold shoulder" Paige says "He thought he could make me jealous too with the Slut Queeny Amy" she mocks

Emma chuckles a bit

Guys walk by and wink at them

Darcy turns to Emma "What do you think?"

"Think about what?" Emma tensed a bit

"Love?" questions Darcy, Paige and Ashley grow interested

Emma gulps and Manny laughs a bit

"Emma's afraid of the big L word" Manny got hit with another towel "ow" she laughs and plays a glare at Emma

"It's cause it's stupid!" Emma says "Look Darcy, I'm not afraid of love okay? I just don't get it…"

"Sean's just like that" huffs Darcy then begs "Please talk to him!"

She kept begging and Emma huffs madly "FINE!"


	3. Afraid of love

Sean rested his eyes in the blackness in his arms that surrounded his head.

Mrs.Kwan was going on about who knows what and he needed sleep.

Hang over's…sucked.

_WHAM!_

"Oh shit" Sean groans and held his head harder, he looks up at his suspect and glared "What was that for? That hurt!"

"You know what also hurts?" Emma asks as the bell rings and people got up, she got the book that she threw at him back "Ignoring your own girl friend"

"Darcy put you to this" Sean easily said

She glared "That's not the point" she lies "Why are you such a dick to her?"

"She's nothing like me, and if she is…she's faking it, she's like plastic" Sean says

Emma rolls eyes and goes to her locker "You're just afraid"

"I'm afraid?" Sean follows her "I'm sorry, want to repeat 7 months ago?"

"La,la la la" Emma sang trying to ignore him, he trapped her into a corner

"Hey Emma, I was wondering…will you go out with me?" He mocks someone and Emma glared harder at him "No, sorry Peter…um, my cat died" Sean raised an eyebrow at her

"That proves nothing" she shot back "I could possible just not like him"

"You don't even own a cat!" Sean exclaims

"Just do something about Darcy, everyones sick of her whining and it's your fault" Emma closed her locker and left.

Sean bit tongue watching her go and smirks.

Okay.

Thanks to Emma…he will do something


	4. Karma

Darcy's scream seemed to go out around everywhere and everyone's ear were almost bleeding

"What just happened?" Manny asks with Jay

Emma gave a look to Sean who just left Darcy

"Thanks" he told Emma

"What did you do?" Emma snaps at him, he just shrugs innocently

"I did something about it, didn't you want me to?" he mocks her teasingly and left

Jay chuckles a bit and Manny looks to Emma

"You were suppose to make him talk to her, not-"

-------------(DARCYS HOUSE)

"Dumped me!" Darcy screams ripping pictures of Sean or anything that reminded her of him "Dump me!"

The friends give looks behind and Emma bit her lip

Was this her fault?

"I am going to make Sean Cameron pay!" Darcy's eyes held fire.

--------------(THE DOT)

Spinner laughs wiping down the counters as Sean and Jay sat up them

"I swear Cameron" Jay drifts "Your going to get caught one day"

"And may I mention Darcy will kill you?" Spinner questions

Sean laughs and shrugs "No she can't, were over… and who I like is my business"

"Even if you do win her…you won't like her for long" Jay said

"No, she's different" admits Sean smiling in and out

"Are you in love Seanny?" Spinner mocks his nickname

Sean glared "No…no" he repeats and stands "Whatever, I got to go set my party up"

"Celebrate on the gone girl friend" Jay calls out laughing a bit

Sean left and Spinner leaned on the counter

"I got to say, him liking Emma is going to have some twist to it, I can feel it"

"For once you're right" taunts Jay


	5. I only have eyes for you

Darcy breaths and goes around the rave

She bumped into Spinner "Have you seen Sean?" she asks

"Have you seen Paige?" he challenged

She nods "by the dancing. Sean?" she begs

"He didn't want me to tell you" fears Spinner and runs from her hit "The bench!"

She just huffs and leaves.

And there he was, having his beer on the bench beside Jay, lost in thought like always.

Darcy smirks, adventage maybe?

Sean stared at the sight of Emma laughing with friends and sipped his beer

She was different.

To good for him though. Smart beautiful and funny

She was a goddess, but he couldn't stand Jimmy Brookes hands all over her

His blood even boiled.

Pfft, love…so isn't real

He kept repeating it and repeating it until some one snapped him out

"So can we put this behind us?" Darcy says wrapping arms around him and nibbling his ear.

Manny, Jimmy and Emma laughed together until Emma caught sight of Darcy and Sean

Manny leans into her "Hopefully they make up" she laughs "I can't stand her single"

"Me either" Emma just kept watching and coughs looking to Jimmy who got her a beer and smiled to her.

So not her type.

"No" Sean pushes Darcy gently away "We can't, your nothing I want Darcy, get it?" he got up and left.

Darcy stood there with mouth open

What else does he want?

Sean went past Emma and took her beer "Hey" she went after him.


	6. Passion

Emma wobbled a bit and laughs with Manny who held onto her too

"That's it, this was a big waste of time" Darcy says "I'm leaving" she storms away

"That's a good idea" mumbles Manny "We've been here for four hours" she teased Jay "And your getting boring"

He just smiled shaking his head and kissed her

Sean threw out the beers around and into the trash can

Emma stood there and Jay turns to her

"You need a ride too?" he asks and Sean turns

"With you? No way, your drunk" Emma states

"So are you" he bit back and Manny laughs pulling him along

"We'll sleep in your car" Manny kissed his neck, he smiled and finally follows

Sean rolls eyes as if not wanting to "I guess I'll walk with you, you're my way anyways"

"Excuses, excuses" taunts Emma and smiled guiding him home.

They walked up all the way to her street and Emma giggled a bit

"You can go now" she confirms "Your house is 2 blocks back"

"Oh yeah…" he finally noticed as they hit her porch, she leans on the wall and he took her sight in. So god damn beautiful. He stared

"What?" Emma smiled a bit confused.

Both drunk but able to feel the heart beat faster

"Your beautiful" he says out loud, her eyes soften. His eyes get wide on noticing what he said and coughs "I mean-"

And before he knew it their lips were attached and passionately kissing and pulled against the door until she finally opened it

"Sean" she breaths harder and he closed the door behind to jump her up on the wall

He removed her shirt and kissed her deeper as she unzipped his pants….

……


	7. Dirty little secret

Emma fluttered her eyes a bit but shut them again

She cringed a bit feeling the pain between her legs but ignores it since she was so comfy

She then opens her eyes a bit

Some one was holding her…Someone, also naked.

WHY IS SHE NAKED?

She slowly looks up and shot up "Oh my god" she grabs a sheet and wraps it around

Sean yawns and blinks his eyes open looking around, where was he?

"Go! Go go go" panics Emma and Sean jumps a bit not ready for her voice

His eyes lighten seeing her and then smirks looking down and at her "Oh. I get it" this didn't happen a lot.

But he wasn't complaining

"Okay good" says Emma "Now leave…please" she begs

"Emma, are you up?" came her mothers voice, Emma gasped loudly and his eyes widen

"Why didn't we do this at my house?" he asks

"You're the one who stalked me home probably" she snaps back and he rushed pants on, she opened the closet and he went in.

Spike smiled opening the door and Emma rushed under her covers

"Wake up" she says

"I am" Emma tried to hold up the bitterness

"Hurry, Snake actually made breakfast" jokes Spike leaving and shuts the door

Emma breaths and Sean got out as she gathered her panties and bra slipping them on as he turned

"You are such an idiot" she mutters getting pants

Sean turns "ME? Takes two to tango, baby" he taunts her and she huffs glaring at him

"Do you mind I'm changing" she snaps buttoning her jeans

Sean noticed it was getting him hot and decides it is better for him to turn around


	8. Our lips are sealed

Emma did her hair in the school bathroom and panics being late to meet the girls at the dot "God god GOD!" she yells putting her hair in a pony tail

The door opens and Emma looks in the mirror behind her

"MANNY!" she said all too happy

"hey" Manny laughs a bit at her "come on, we've been looking for you since 9" she grabs her hand.

Emma pulls her back and looks around for any listeners.

"You can't tell anybody this" she warns

"ohh Emma's got a secret, finally" Manny jokes to her best friend, but frowns knowing it was serious "What's wrong Em?"

"EVERYTHING!" Emma coughs noticing she yelled it and shook it off "Okay…lets say a unknown name…a guy and me…sorta, did it"

"YOU DID IT!" Manny then laughs not caring of being loud

But Emma did and huffs "I knew you couldn't be quiet" she went out of the bathroom and headed for her locker

"Wait wait wait" Manny follows her and Emma just opens the locker

Manny looks around and leans in

"So who is it?" she whispers to her

Emma glared "No one, where's my Geography book?" she wanted to change the subject.

Manny began wondering "Jimmy? No…not your type…" who would it be?

Sean came down the hall nodding to the people who greet him.

Emma thought her locker was more interesting and ignored his appearance

Sean smirks going past Manny and glancing at Emma.

Manny's mouth dropped.

She then covers it and Emma sneaks a glance her.

Manny made a gasping noise and points behind her. Emma grabbed her finger

"If you point that any where near him OR me I'll shoot you" she threatens

Manny finally laughed out loud "I can't believe this! We're so blowing off the dot for details"

"Details of me shooting you in the head?" Emma taunts walking away but Manny follows.


	9. I can play it nice or naughty

Emma sat in English and ignored every one of Sean's words

"If you don't answer, then it obviously means you do" Sean confirms

Emma then glared up at the guy who was turned around for 5 minutes non stop talking

"Means I do what? What I'm trying to ignore you" she snaps

"Oh, so you have to resist?" he smiled proudly to her but she ignores him

"No, im actually working on banishing you from…MY LIFE, you are such a life ruiner, don't talk to me" she glared her pretty little eyes at him

"You're so hot when mad" Sean taunts and she went to throw her book at him.

The late bell went

"Okay class, open you're books" Mrs.Kwan says

"Sorry" Sean said to Emma "Knew how much you wanted to hit me with it" he turns back around beside Jay

Manny looks to a fuming Emma

Sean was pretty much the only guy who knew how to get under her skin.

Manny should of known.

They were perfect for another!

Emma always knew the ways to get to him too.

All they needed was another.

"Why you always taunting Nelson?" asks Jay to Sean

Sean watched Mrs.Kwan teach and shrugs

"Come on, I know there's gotta be a reason" Jay thinks "Hey, when I liked Emma…I threw stones at her"

"You liked Emma?" Sean stared at him a bit jealously

"Bud, stones? It was in grade 2" he confirms and Sean just nods

He then shrugs "I just like pissing her off, she's hotter"

Jay had to laugh at that "Is that possible for you Cameron?"

Sean had to smirk too.

He wanted Emma.

No, he needed her.


	10. nice and cute VS Hot and witty

All threw the week Emma would fear going to English.

She never noticed Sean was always there, she did now.

God, what Darcy would do if she found out

"Hey" a voice says and Emma jumps

Craig laughs "sorry, didn't mean too" he confirms

"That's okay" Emma comes back to reality.

"Just wanted to see if one of you had a black marker?" he asks

Oh yeah, art.

That's the class she was in.

THE ONLY ONE SEAN WASN'T!

Except for gym, that'd be weird.

Manny noticed Emma thinking about who knows 'WHO' and had to give Craig the marker.

He finally walked away and Manny laughs

"You totally ignored him" Manny says

"Hm? Oh…right, Craig" she bit her lip and Manny shakes her head

"#1 rule, no dating friends ex's" she then shrugs "But I would"

"I wouldn't!" Emma shot back and Manny shrugs

"Everyone knows they wouldn't work out" she admits

Emma just shakes her head

"I got it" Manny says "Get a new guy, try to move on"

"Yeah with who?" Emma asks "Jimmy is way too all about himSELF" she comments

Manny nods to Craig "him"

"Craig Manning?" Emma wondered about it

He was nice and cute

But not hot and witty.

"I'm so screwed" Emma mumbles wanted to be buried alive

"No Em, that was a week ago with Sean…OW!" Manny rubs her hit arm.

Emma got up and went to Craig smiling

He finally nods back smiling.

Did she just ask him out!


	11. The game

The bell rang and Manny was trying to get near Emma and Craig

They were off to lunch.

Emma finally turns

"Be right back" she told Craig.

Emma went to Manny smiling "I did it"

"I see that, I didn't think you would" she admits

Emma nods and breaths, what was it going to be like?

"did you ask him to the dot?" Manny questions

"Should i?" fears Emma, wait…why fear? SCREW SEAN

Ugh

"I will, who cares about 'him' " shrugs Emma "it would make Sean jealous too"

Both girls smile and nod

"Sean jealous of what?" Darcy came up behind and crosses arms

Both girls look to another and at her

Brown eyes filled with uh oh's.

"If-if…." Emma couldn't get anything

"If you get a boy friend" Manny helps out and nods to Emma to play around

"Yeah, that's it…we were thinking Peter, he digged you since grade 6" she admits

Darcy taps her foot and thinks

She then smiled happily "You're so right!" she hugs them hard.

"Right about what?" Paige came over with Ashley

"Be right back, I got to go get Peter Stone" smiled Darcy skipping away

Manny and Emma share a look

"o0o0" Ashley got it "The jealous game"

They just smile as Craig came back over

"Do you want to go to the dot?" Emma asks him

He smiled happily "Definatly"

The girls awe them and their first kiss.

Craig had little butterflies, but did Emma?

A figure down the hall didn't.

Sean glared at the scene and punched a locker walking away.


	12. Jealousy

"Hey boys" Paige greets as the girls and Craig go into the dot, Peter following along

Manny smiled sitting beside Jay who whispered in her ear

"What's with the newbies?" he teased

She smiled over and innocently shrugs

"You know something I don't" admits Jay "I hate that"

"How can I keep secrets from Jay Hogart" Manny teased as they softly kiss

Spinner shakes his head at them

"You're just falling too easy" he says

This made Emma and Sean glance at another.

Caught.

They look away, both mad.

"So this is Peter" greets Darcy with a big smile.

"Peter this is Jay Spinner and…Sean" she gave him a look.

Sean just gulped his water thinking about crushing Craig's head.

"Hey, how's the band?" Spinner asks Craig

"good" Craig nods.

Emma smiled a bit, good…attention to Craig!

"Were looking for someone who plays the drums" he tells them

"I have drums!" Spinner exsisted

"But can you play them?" taunts Sean and gives a little glare to Craig, this was HIS friends…not newbies here.

"It's okay, their easy to play" Craig to Sean and turns to Spinner "You should come out and try" he nods.

"Well now that we know another can we eat?" Jay questions hungry

"Piz-za" Ashley gawks the food picking at it also hungry.

"God damn Paige, your like a frickin bird!" Spinner glared at her "those are my fingers"

"Peter has the highest grades in civics" Darcy wanted attention from Sean.

He just kept playing with his hands. He and Emma were the only ones not eating.

Darcy ugh'd to herself


	13. Stuck on you

The teens finished their food and started getting up

"I can feel my stomach" Spinner groans

"Me either" sickens Ashley

"I'm skipping next period" confirms Craig smiling a bit heading further with the others

Emma went to go to until Sean pulls her away

"What the hell is that?" Sean snaps at her

"What?" She glared at him, inches away

"That THING with brown hair and a leather blanket" he made fun "Are you serious?"

"Why?" she then smirks "Is Seanny jealous?" she taunts

He bit his jaw and shook his head

Emma then slowly nods "See?" she looks back to her friends "It was a one time thing, we didn't mean to do it"

"we didn't…" drifts Sean, and wanted that to be true

Both did since it caused pain to lie

But both knew they wanted it and still do.

"Yeah…" gulps Emma "So forget about it"

Sean just left.

Emma stood there for a minute and stared down.

As the friends left for classes Jay stopped them

"Hey" he calls to them "Party at me house"

They all just nod or wave leaving

Sean stayed in the halls and kicked a empty can leaning on one of the lockers

Why did he hurt so bad?

Emma ran a hand through her hair and sat in her seat

Seeing Sean not in his her heart sank

What was happening to her?


	14. if looks could kill

Craig went to Emma and kissed her head "Hey Em"

She gave a little smile watching him smile a bit "hey…" she drifts and they sit on the degrassi steps after school

"So what did you want to talk about?" Craig questions nicely and Emma had to wince a bit, he was so nice and cute. Why did Sean have to be better? Way…better?

Emma went to open her mouth

"oh my god" shrieks Darcy as they hear her all the way at the top of the stairs near the doors with Ashley and Paige

"she is such a slut" Paige eyes Sean over by his motorcycle, Emma looks over.

He and Ellie Nash. She gulped hard.

Her and Craig turn just to see Ellie kiss Sean and get on his bike. Emma couldn't bare to look anymore.

"Scum!" Darcy cried and ran back inside.

"So what was-" Emma inturupts Craig by kissing him soft and long wanting Sean to look over soon.

And that he did glaring hard…if looks could kill.

He fumed his bike motor hard as Ellie got behind him and held on tight as he madly raced out of the school parking lot.

Emma pulls away and Craig was dumbstruck with a cute puppy face, she had to laugh a bit

Emma then looks to where Sean was…gone. She looks away.

Hours later and she sat on her bed with Manny, well not anymore…she was in the closet looking for the perfect outfit for the party

"Can you believe this?" Manny asks "You got to look hot for two guys"

Emma sat up and walked beside her flipping over the clothes and laying some on the bed or onto the floor.

"Here" Emma picks a jean skirt, cute black high heels and a dark green t-shirt.

Manny claps and laughs, wearing a thigh black strapless dress.

They looked great.


	15. nothing but pain

Rated M now just in case.

Music banged and the party was wild

Everyone who knew anyone was there

Drinking and dancing…

"Come on" Ellie whispers in Sean's ear and put her hand on his stomach, she kisses him lightly.

Sean closes his eyes and pulls away, he couldn't do it.

Emma was on his mind and practically in front of him with Craig. He hated the guy and couldn't stand this anymore.

Ellie pouted "I know what this is about, I see it everyday" she confirms "It's the blonde girl…she doesn't want you Sean, get over it…you have me"

He glared at her until swallowing hard, she was right. Emma didn't want him, right?

Ellie guided Sean into a room and smirks a bit until turning and lift her shirt. Sean tried not to look away…he wanted Emma so badly.

"Come on" Ellie puts his hand around her and kisses him.

She hates me, why else would she date Craig?

Sean then kissed Ellie back hard and wanted the world gone.

"Faster!" screams Ellie under Sean, he went harder and thrusted back and forth, he closed his eyes tight feeling the condom even burning him.

"o god" Ellie was cumming and he had flashes of her being Emma.

"Fuck" he cursed and thrusted harder and deeper one last time…a picture of Emma panting and catching her breath.

Ellie finally breaths out and giggles nibbling his ear, Sean laid there collapsed and shook his head mentally hitting himself. He got up and put pants and shirt back on "this was nothing" he left and never wanted to remember it again

What he didn't know, was Emma saw him go in the room with her and knew exactly what he was doing.

Craig finally found Emma and frowns seeing her crying softly on the porch, he sat beside her "What's wrong?" he put a arm over her

She shakes her head trying to make the tears go away. She saw a reflection of Sean near the window and turns to Craig kissing him deeply.

Craig kissed back and held her to him.

Sean saw them at the door way and punched the door leaving the other way, Craig and Emma pull apart and Craig saw Sean just leaving, he looks to Emma who still had tears and was staring down.


	16. im crazy about you

Emma squished through the people of the party

"Hold on" she told Craig and went off looking for Manny

"come on Manny, we want to go" she told her and Manny nods, Manny led her back to the door until Emma was grabbed from someone

"Emma we need to talk" Sean shouts over the music

"don't touch me" Emma yanked her hand back for him to chase her around the people, he put his hands on her arms

"I'm crazy about you okay!" he confessed, she stared and he breaths "I can't stop thinking about you"

"But you have time to go and have sex with Ellie though right?" she went around him and his mouth dropped.

Emma slammed the door behind her and Sean opens it running for her again.

Manny and Craig stood by his car and watched the scene with some other people

"She didn't mean anything" Sean swears "Nothing…you mean everything to me. I-I don't know what it is but everything…everything comes back to you"

"Sean just leave me alone, you do nothing but ruin things…I had a plan, your ruining it" she cried

"Emma! Don't you get it?" he questions and turns putting hands on head and turns quickly around "I love you!" he shouts

Emma stared and everyone's mouths drop

"You can't plan love Emma, but trust me…I'm not ruining anything" Sean says

"You are such a liar" Emma couldn't believe him, he couldn't, could he? "Stay out of my life"

"I just wanted to be apart of it" he sadly says and bends, Emma tried hard not to cry "I'll do anything…ANYTHING" he promises.

Emma sniffs a bit and looks around. Even Craig and Manny wanted her to say yes.

"Go back to Darcy" she says, everyone stared.

Emma Nelson…

Was afraid of love.

Sean watched the girl of his dreams walk away.


	17. scene for lovers

It's been 2 weeks since Emma Nelson broke Sean's heart and even his buddies had a hard time going past Emma through hallways.

Sean was torn.

And Emma was worse but knew how to hide it…just not when Sean was actually around. It pained her and sometimes she couldn't breath.

Sean like a zombie, dragged himself through the halls and Ellie shook her head walking to him and goes over

"So…that dance for Christmas" she smiled "Wanna take me?"

"No" Sean simply says and goes to his locker

While he opened it Ellie rolls her eyes "Was Emma walking away from you still not enough to get you to get over her" she taunts

Sean glared at her and shoved his stuff inside his locker and slammed it.

Ellie rose an eyebrow and nods behind him "She's got a date…you should to" she insists…Sean didn't even want to turn around. He knew Craig and Emma would go. He painfully sways his eyes in the corner.

His mouth dropped "No."

"Mhm…" she drifts, Jimmy Brookes was taking his Emma.

Sean glared as hard as he could and clenched his fists as hard as he ever.

"So…do you think white or green on me?" she teased Sean and kissed him, he kissed her back hard and in front of everyone to see.

Darcy over by Paige and Ashley shakes her head and glances at Emma…

Yeah she heard about them…it was the spot light at the party. And it hurts it does…but by the way the two looked at eachother?

They were in love.

And knowing Emma for years…Darcy knew she never been in love yet…this was new for Emma.

And this defiantly hurting her.

Emma was watching the Sean and Ellie scene and it felt as if someone was repeatingly stomping on her heart.

"So uh Jimmy" Emma turns to him since he's been following her around all day "Want to go to the dance?"

He smiled.


	18. Ruined

"So?" smiled Manny coming out of Emma's bathroom in her room and styled her pink dress.

Emma smiled sitting from her bed and nods, she looked great.

"What do you think?" Manny asks

"I think it's a miracle you got Jay to go to the dance" laughs Emma with Manny who joined in and nods

"Took bribing" she admits and laughs "and seducing"

"Good one" teased Emma back and sadly looked down at the ground.

Manny frowns seeing her best friend in pain and slowly sat beside her putting a hand on her back and breaths "It's not bad to love him…be with him" she says

Emma finally bursts into tears and Manny embraces her

"I ruined so much" she cried harder.

Meanwhile with Sean.

"How do I do this?" laughs Spinner playing with his tie and shaped it in many ways but a actual tie.

Jay laughs at him and shrugs "That's why you stick to a white t-shirt and black pants"

Spinner nods agreeing "I should of"

They both look to Sean who just sat on the couch staring at the television.

"You okay buddy?" Spinner says and Jay gave him a 'what do you think?' look.

Sean just shook his head and got up "I'll see you guys at the dance"

He left

They guys share a look and breath…

Tonight was going to be a long night.


	19. Please Tell Me

Sean walked down in the middle of the street walking on the dark road as his blue eyes stared down at the grey ground

Night surrounded him and he was sure that the dance was in 2 more hours.

He didn't even notice himself walk to Emma's house. He sadly looked up and looked over the house.

He was so in love. So smitten. So involved.

His blue eyes softened as he noticed her walk to one of the windows where she stood in a beautiful dress which made his heart beat fast like a roller coaster. He couldn't help but stare up at the goddess.

Emma stood in front of a mirror wearing a black dress that just stopped above her knee. It was strapless and folded at the top. The dress was silky looking and her hair was so long and straight that he could run his fingers through it.

He closed his eyes and moved his head down.

He had to do everything in his power to make her be with him. What was so wrong about them?

Why was she afraid of love?

Sean's feet stepped onto her porch and he couldn't help but to ring the door bell.

"Oh god" he finally noticed what he just did and stares at the red beat door of her home. Oh god.

He blinks getting back into reality and goes to leave until the door opens.

"Emma" he states and stares even more. Even up close…wow "your beautiful" he said out loud and doesn't ever take it back.

Emma was sadly watching him and softens by that…she hid her blush and looks passed him to be brave enough to look into his eyes "What are you doing here Sean?" she asks quietly.

"I had to see you" he whispers really meaning it and she rested her head on the door frame feeling so helpless with him.

Sean steps closer and puts a hand on her smooth and tanned arm. Emma felt the tingles with a skip of her heart and steps back sucking in a breath.

"See that?" Sean asks staring into her big brown eyes "you can't even reason to my touch…"

"It's not like that" she shook her head.

"No?" Sean tilts his head challenging her "Tell me the truth Emma, please." He stared at her until she finally looks up and nods. He licked his dry lips "you don't have to say you love me…but do you at least feel what I do towards you?" he asks.

Emma's eyes were swelling with tears, trying to fight them back "What feelings?" her voice cracked.

Sean snickers "Like always thinking, dreaming about you. Whenever I see you I'm in a world of awe" he explains "And I can't live without you…I'm crazy about you"

He watched her with his ocean eyes swaying with her melting browns as she swallowed the cry in her throat.

She finally nods and Sean's eyes lit up.


	20. A year from now

Sean's point of view.

_We go on like we don't know another but I'm pretty sure they know I think of her, Emma Nelson...even if I'm dating Ellie Nash...it's 'her' in my eyes._

_Either way it didn't matter what girl I was with it always came back to Emma. But we can never be together, or the way we want to be. So many people in this world are too far from us. But it's all about us right? So who cares if I dated her friend...rules shouldn't come like this...love should be rule free._

_Look at me? I'm such a freakin pussy._

_This is pathetic._

_But I also have to admit that I can't help it, can't help but think of her and imagine what it would be like if we were truly together. _

_The dance after she admitting she loved me back, just made things so much harder...but more simple. Do you know what I mean? _

_The way she danced with Jimmy made me see there was no other guy in her life, that I was the only guy she's ever admit or felt in love with... it's as if I won the greatest man in the world away. But at the same time, I left like some piece of trash on the ground._

_Fuck this, I can't hold it in any longer._

_I hate Jimmy, I hate him so much...walking through halls pretending that I'm heartbroken over Emma when I'm really wondering and planning on what I should do to make her publicly be with me so I can show her off, hold her in certain places, and take her to the most funnest and important places I have ever known._

_I want her to see everything with me, I want to be there when she's discovering something new and her beautiful brown eyes that melt me, shine...because it lights me up too._

_Can we ever be together?_

_Or are we too different? We are completely two different people..._

_But what Ellie does, Emma can do so much better. She makes me feel so good, so perfect._

_But her, she needs...she wants me to leave her be. _

_I guess I can't do anything huh, we'll always be the lovers that can never be._

_Kind of poetic, don't you think?_

_Only this end, as if Juliet and Romeo...I'm the one dying in the end...Is she dying too?_

_Cause the only thing in life that I want is her, only her._

_I've never worked so hard for anything or anyone in my whole life, she's my first, the one true, the only one._

_This is me opening my eyes._

_We can never be._

_This is what I get for being such a god damn prick._

_This is me._

_1 year later..._

_Sean Cameron..._

_without, Emma Nelson._

_we will never see what we could have been._

_remember when we talked about where we'd be a year from now?_

_remember when you held my hand like you'd never let it go?_

_rememeber cause thats all you can do _

_we'll never make another memory... i miss you so much. _

_But now I have to move on, I'm getting married._

_I wonder what she's doing...back in Degrassi. Her last year in school. _

_Am I rushing? No doubt. _

_But what else can I do? I'm broken._

_I want the pain away..the missing, the ache and the redemption. This is my redemption._

_And if Ellie ever found out that I don't love her..._

_I'm dead._

_And I feel like, when I come back to Degrassi... these feelings are going to hit me in the face if I see 'her'._

_But What's a guy to do?_

_Who knows...how about you go find out?_

**Ahahaha you know what that means...PART 2 in a sequal. Sorry if I spelled that wrong, I'm on WordPad lol. Anyways, check it out. It's called What's a guy to do? **


End file.
